generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Archangel Zadkiel
Archangel Zadkiel brings so much joy into my world in the form of the violet flame. He works on God's seventh ray which is the ray of light that is violet. This ray is such a high frequency that it literally scrubs us clean on the etheric level of our being. http://www.spiritual-encyclopedia.com/archangel-zadkiel.html By Sharron Archangel Zadkiel works primarily with the violet ray (or freedom ray) and the violet flame of transformation. This Archangel can be experienced as either male or female, as he/she is in perfect balance and an androgynous being, whose twin flame is the Archaeia Holy Amethyst. The violet flame is an energy accessible to all through meditation and invocation. It exists in the spiritual realms but we can invoke it within ourselves to bring forgiveness, courage, and change to a higher spiritual state. This is often done through meditation or through using violet flame decrees such as the ones published by Elizabeth Clare Prophet in her book on the violet flame. These become more effective when simultaneously visualising the violet flame burning through your core or your spirit. The power of the violet flame is said to be most intense on a Saturday, the seventh day of the week, which corresponds to violet as the seventh ray of the spiritual spectrum. Violet flame decrees: "I AM a being of violet fire I AM the purity God desires!" (Say this one in repetitions of three. 9, 33, 99 are particularly powerful combinations.) "Beloved I AM Presence bright, Round me seal your tube of light From Ascended Master flame Called forth now in God's own name. Let it keep my temple free From all discord sent to me. I AM calling forth violet fire To blaze and transmute all desire, Keeping on in Freedom's name Till I AM one with the violet flame." (Say this one three times.) For more information on working with the violet flame itself, you may wish to read "Violet Flame: To Heal Body, Mind and Soul" by Elizabeth Clare Prophet (Summit University Press). As well as bringing spiritual freedom, transformation and purification, Zadkiel is an important higher being to work with for forgiveness or self-forgiveness. Many spiritual thinkers seem now to be moving towards an absolutely key notion that the 'missing' part of the Law of Attraction could well be forgiveness. Having unhealed wounds or old regrets that have not been forgiven cause a lack mentality and prevent us believing that we deserve the things we wish for. Asking Zadkiel to release these pent-up regrets can be an absolute catalyst for allowing abundance to spring forth or blessings to pour forth into our lives, and the vibration of forgiveness and of being at peace is a powerful magnet for drawing the opportunities we seek and deserve into our lives. You may even wish to visualise Zadkiel physically washing or sweeping such blocks from your mind and heart. Zadkiel is also known as an angel of mercy, and it is said that he/she was the angel who held back Abraham's arm to stop him sacrificing his son, Isaac. His name means "Righteousness of God". He/she works primarily through clairaudience and it is important to keep your spiritual vibration high enough to hear such messages if you need help understanding a spiritual idea or getting past a spiritual block. Using lapis lazuli, sapphire, turquoise or amethyst can bring you closer to Zadkiel's vibration, as can visualising violet to indigo to sapphire blue, as Zadkiel's aura shifts in colour between these depending on the work he/she is doing. Using violet leaf, rosewood or frankincense incense also invokes Archangel Zadkiel. Zadkiel can also help you with memory and in shifting blocks to learning, so those with specific learning difficulties such as dyslexia can benefit from Zadkiel's help. When you have prayed to ask Zadkiel for this kind of help, be mindful of repetitive patterns. Incarnate humans learn recursively, so repetitive patterns is Zadkiel's teaching method. Zadkiel and the Violet Flame are powerful forces to be reckoned with. Until recent times they have been much of a spiritual secret, and Saint Germain released this knowledge to the world to put to use in the current age, the Age of Aquarius, for their spiritual ascension and healing of humankind and the earth, in the realisation and living of unconditional love. This is the same secret that alchemists in the Middle Ages pursued, and Zadkiel was the angel responsible for giving insights and glimpses into the magickal process of alchemy. However it is a spiritual alchemy that is sought now. You can work together with Zadkiel and the violet flame, and Metatron and the Merkaba or Ascension Vehicle, for the ascension of your own soul. An invocation: "Zadkiel I invoke your presence Zadkiel as I connect with source I recall my compassionate nature. Zadkiel help me to forgive Dissolve all Karmic blockages with your violet flame I am now open to receiving from the divine." Sources: "Violet Flame: To Heal Body, Mind and Soul" by Elizabeth Clare Prophet "Guidebook for the Archangel Oracle Cards" by Doreen Virtue Angel Guide: All About Archangel Zadkiel The Archangels Of the Seven Rays: Archangel Zadkiel and the Holy Amethyst Category:Angels